1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for releasing fish into the water at a desired water depth. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved release device designed to counter the effects of barotrauma by more effectively and safely returning a caught fish back to the depth at which it was hooked.
2. General Background of the Invention
The present invention is intended to provide a means of which to release illegal, undersized or unwanted fish in a manner which will increase their chances of survival. National Marine Fisheries and other organizations, such as Florida Sea Grant, have been searching for means to accomplish this for several years and there are some devices on the market currently. There has been at least one event in which organizations have tested devices and encouraged ideas to come forward. There does not appear to be a device that uses the physics that this present device relies on to make the release.
There are several devices currently available, including several possibly relevant patents that have issued that are directed generally to releasing fish back into the water. The existing devices fall primarily into two groups. The patented ones tend to be complex and expensive. There are also a number of devices in a second group that are very simple and more of homemade types. The present invention falls in between the two groups. The complex group may not likely be affordable enough for all anglers and also may be subject to difficulty in use and possible malfunction. The simple group for the most part is very cheap, but most fail to have some method of keeping the fish secure while returning it to the water. Also, most of the available devices are fairly obvious and probably would not be advantageous or profitable to manufacture. Some of the current designs are intended for use where the actual fishing occurs on the bottom and will only release fish upon impact with the ocean bottom. In the Gulf of Mexico and some other areas, fish may be suspended around oil rigs and the ocean bottom is not an option for release as it may be several thousand feet deep.
The following US Patents and Publications are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,648,399; 4,481,666; 4,905,402; 5,628,139; 7,140,146; 7,874,094; 7,874,096; 8,201,358; and U.S. Pat. D534,237; US Publication Document No.: 2013/0048487.
The following other references are incorporated herein by reference:
PCT Publication Nos.: WO 2001/00018, WO1998/07312; Foreign Publication No.: JP2003/102337; Publications: Shelton Fish Descender Webpage (http://www.sheltonproducts.com/SFD.html); SeaQualizer Webpage (http://www.seaqualizer.com/Standard-Striper-SeaQualizer-20-40-70 ft-STPRSQL-20-40-70.htm); Alaska Department of Fish and Game, Rockfish Conservation and Deepwater Release (http://www.adfg.alaska.gov/index.cfm?adfg=fishingSportFishingInfo.rockfishconservation); Hoggy, Best Seller: Tarpon Lures (http://www.hogylures.com/best-tarpon-lures); Google Image Search for “bait keeper screw lock”; www.ifish.net forum, China Tiger (no meat just pics), (See page 8).